


谋杀 ②兄长

by duduludubababa



Category: UNINE, 宥希哈
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duduludubababa/pseuds/duduludubababa





	谋杀 ②兄长

**谋杀**

**②兄长**

** 我听见了她的声音**

**哥哥，我想回家**

我打量着这两个人，李汶翰，A市知名酒店的老板；李振宁，既是他的弟弟，也是他的秘书。两个人西装革履地坐在沙发上，脸色平静。

“是，我知道江兵的身份。那又怎么样？”

李汶翰掏出一包软中华，很绅士地问了一句：“可以抽吗？”

夏瀚宇点点头，李汶翰便将烟点上，深深地吸了一口。

“娜娜是我们的妹妹没错，可我们从小就分开了，其实没什么感情。”

夏瀚宇接着问：“登记簿上显示你们是昨天早上9点半入住的，你们来干什么？”

“我是被江兵邀请来的，他求我收购他的宾馆。”李汶翰笑了一下，“有生意做，谁和钱过不去呢？”

“杀人？反而惹得自己一身腥。”

“那你们来了以后都做了些什么？”

“和江兵谈收购啊，还能干什么。”

陈宥维挑眉：“谈了一天？”

李汶翰摆手：“不至于，他开的要求不高，我们很快就达成一致意见了。我下午在房间补了一觉，本来打算今天再和他谈谈合同细节的。”

陈宥维又问：“下午补觉？你晚上没睡好吗？”

“没有，只是晚上有个视频会议，我就先睡一会儿，毕竟要通宵。”

李振宁这时候也开口了：“不好意思，虽然我理解你们怀疑我们，可是不可能。”

“昨天晚上我也和汶翰哥在一起。我们在他的房间里和美国那边的商业伙伴召开视频会议。”

“从晚上10点到凌晨4点，整整六个小时。”

他笑得很温柔：“不过躺下睡了两三个小时，我就被叫醒了，这才知道原来昨天晚上他死了。”

根据法医的初步判断，江兵的死亡时间应该是在昨天晚上11点到今天的凌晨3点之间，按照李汶翰和李振宁的说法，那段时间他们确实有不在场证明。而且视频会议这种事，太好核实了，他们也没有撒谎的必要。

可是，我还是很疑惑，杀害自己亲妹妹这种事，真的能像他们说得那样无所谓吗？

陈宥维看起来并没有因为李汶翰他们拥有不在场证明而动摇，他把话题引到了八年前的案子上。

“那说说林娜娜的案子吧？就算你们从小分开，但总归对这个案子有所了解吧。”

我能看出来李汶翰和李振宁明显身体僵滞了一下，但很快恢复了正常。

李汶翰又吸了一口烟：“我们也只是听父母说了那些警方公布出来的东西。”

“我们……父母很早就离婚了，我们一直跟着父亲生活，和母亲还有娜娜没有见过几面。”

李汶翰把烟掐灭。

“再说了，母亲早就再婚了，我们也没必要去叨扰她的生活。”

“我们和娜娜确实没什么感情，没有必要为了她杀人。”

李振宁补充道：“何况当时警察说得很清楚了，没有足够的证据。警方既然给了结果，我们也不是不讲理的人。”

陈宥维追问道：“你们相信警方的结论？”

李振宁还是笑着，可我能感觉得到，他的笑容里没有温度。

“我们相信正义。”

送走了李汶翰和李振宁，我瘫坐在沙发上：“他们真的好可疑，可是他们又有不在场证明。”

夏瀚宇翻着手机说：“他们说的是真的，我同事查完了，电脑里有视频通话记录，而且和他们视频通话的有好几个人，不可能都为他们说谎。”

陈宥维问夏瀚宇：“那当年林娜娜的亲属反应怎么样？就算当时还是孩子的李汶翰和李振宁没出面，她的父母呢？”

夏瀚宇咬了咬嘴唇：“听负责案件的前辈说，当时林娜娜的生父正在国外，没能第一时间赶回来。当时警方主要联络的她母亲和继父，毕竟林娜娜是和母亲住的。其实……要不是看到资料，我也不知道他们两个是林娜娜的哥哥。前辈也没提过林娜娜还有两个哥哥。”

“不过，前辈经常说，林娜娜的母亲……那个女人……哭得很惨。”

“但……她从来没有埋怨过警察。”

“只是案件不了了之给她带去很大的压力，没有多久，她就因为悲伤过度去世了。”

我长叹一口气，真是可怜的母亲。


End file.
